


A review of a Jackass

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes about dating Jackson instead of the Econ paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A review of a Jackass

Stiles sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on the wooden top. Needless to say he was so bored, the Econ exam was dragging on and he’d almost completed it – apart from the essay at the end. He glanced around the room and mentally cursed at the window letting all that seducing beautiful sunlight shine in on all us poor trapped kids.

The sunlight of course seemed to hit Jackson on just the right angle to show off just how unfairly handsome he was and biting the middle of his pencil was all Stiles could do to stop himself getting up and cutting Jacksons clothes off his model body.

Actually, most of the people in the class would enjoy that Stiles thought as he eyed up the scissors in his pencil case, he might be hailed a hero by all for saving everyone from the boredom of Econ. He hadn’t realised he’d been fidgeting so much until Coach glared down at him from his desk and Jackson raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disappointment.

Rude!

Stiles focused on the essay in front of him, or at least he tried. But Jackson was complained about how dating Stiles was such a chore and really, it was the other way around. It so was, Jackson was a massive douche and without Stiles protection Derek probably would of ripped Jacksons throat out himself, not to mention Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam and just about every other supernatural that Jackson had managed to piss off except for Scott who was made of marshmallows and icing sugar and worse he’d do was stare at Jackson; or that one time he Alpha roared at Jackson. . . except Stiles didn’t discuss that because it might of turned him on just a little too much.

Picking up the pencil Stiles wrote down –

 

The things you must know before dating Jackass the douche monster.

He’s a total pushover: It really shouldn’t have surprised Stiles that Jackson needed to be dominated (both in the bedroom and out, if you know what I’m saying – Stiles managed to restrain himself from drawing a winky face) but case in point, when they first start dating Jackson had wanted to spend the weekend at some boring stuffy sports museum while Stiles had wanted to go to Comic Con. Jackson had called Stiles a loser and stormed off and the sheriff offered to drive Stiles down instead, as well as shoot Jackson just for good measure.

The next morning though, the silver Porsche had pulled up outside the Stilinski house and Jackson had strolled out like the asshole he was and leaned all sexy on the side of the car (well, when Stiles said that, he meant pretended to because Jackson would never actually risk leaning on the car – he was pretty dam sure Jackson would rather hurt himself than even scratch the car)

After convincing his dad not to shoot Jackson (even though he’d heal), he had let Jackson drive him to Comic Con. His silent treatment was worth all the taunting and sneers from Jackson because Jackson brought him the biggest breakfast ever, paid for his ticket, brought him all sort of loser collectibles and finally tried to bribe that Maze Runner guy to let Stiles pose for a photo with the other stars of the movie because OMG! The Maze Runner guy looked guy like him – except as Jackson pointed out, he could run without tripping over himself. 

All in all it was an awesome trip and Stiles learnt that Jackson could feel guilty as hell about something and still be a complete douche bag.

Which lead to the next top tip:

Jackson can really care about you and still be the biggest asshole ever: Dying! He had been dying, it was times like this that Stiles really regretted not taking the bite and ever being sick again – well apart from when evil chemist dudes created super-bugs designed to kill teenage werewolves for money but Stiles was digressing from the point that he was dying and no one cared, Scott had blown him off for Kira and Jackson was busy surfing the net on his computer.

“’’m dying” he moaned and Jackson sighed but the bastard didn’t even bother to turn around, not even a glance.

“You’re not dying, and anyway I’m the one who should be complaining, its been two days since I had my last blowjob

“Seriously” Stiles croaked into his pillow, if he had strength he would of thrown it.

“mmhmm, I never joke” Jackson replied, still focus on the screen in front of him, and it was true, Jackson couldn’t joke – his attempts at jokes often ended up with people glaring at him.

“you’re the worse boyfriend ever” he muttered to himself, forgetting stupid werewolf hearing “Really Stilinski, can’t you die a little more quietly, I’ve got important things to do” and he seemed to tap on the laptop keyboard for effect.

Jackson really was the worst caregiver, even if he kept Stiles room tidy of tissues, did his washing, brought him water, panadol and lemonade Popsicle's – he was still an asshole, although at least Jackson took his shirt off in the bed after he got sick of Stiles coughing all over it (“Seriously, this top is worth more than this house, can you not, just yuck, I’m so getting a werewolf sex buddy next, at least they won’t sneeze on me”

 

Funny enough, that lead on to the next surprise that Stiles had from Jackson.

Jackson is strictly one on one: First off, Jackson is a teenage boy, Stiles knows this from the amount of times Jackson gets hard. When they first started ‘dating’, it was just sex and he wasn’t even sure how it happened because he didn’t like Jackson but somewhere from deadpools, Jackson returning from London and Malia and him needing space to work out the whole Peter thing – and really their whole lives, when they’d started dating he’d just gotten his mind back and her her humanity.

But Jackson understood, kind of, the nostigune feeling. Understood was a bad use of words but he got it more than Scott, or anyone would no matter how hard they tried.

So they had bonded, they bonded over the loss of control, over Lydia, over Allison’s death, over random things and one thing lead to another and he’d been pounding Jackson against the shower wall in the locker room.

That carried on for a couple of weeks but Stiles said nothing to anyone, and it was kind of fun, having a secret that no one knew – banging the most popular guy anywhere they could. The sly smirks he’d shoot at Jackson when he told Scott and Derek that he wasn’t their bitch and he wouldn’t mindlessly follow their orders.

But then out of the blue one night Jackson had been waiting for him on his bed when he got home, but unlikely normal Jackson was fully dressed and looked almost nervous.

“Sup Jackson”  Stiles greeted as he flung his bag to the floor, Jacksons eyes followed it with disdain which made Stiles laugh at how anal Jackson was about being organised and prefect. He was going to have to fix that.

“Sit down loser” Jackson said coolly, patting a spot on the bed causing Stiles to frown as he plonked on the bed next to Jackson, smiling as the impact forced Jackson to take action to prevent him falling off the bed.

Jackson glared at him as he ran a hand though his short blonde hair that was especially useful for Stiles to tug on during their wild sex.

“Look, I know this is probably so exciting for a virgin loser like yourself but someone like me, someone as prefect like myself, I need something more than some dirty secret in the high school closet, so either we make this official . . .” Jackson raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles chocked, he couldn’t think of anything to say because was Jackson asking him out. 

Jackson sneered as he pushed himself off the bed “whatever, go have fun with your boyfriend McCall”

Panicking Stiles reached out and grabbed Jacksons arm which pulled him off the bed and onto the floor and when did he get so many limbs, surely one person did not need so many limbs – although he was quite attached to him (could he help it if he was always funny?)

“Wait dumbfuck, just, just give me some fucking time to process all this shit, you wouldn’t want to be seen in public with me anyway so I don’t see what the problem is with the status quo” Stiles squeaked out as he untangled himself and got up. It was completely unfair of Jackson to do this, Stiles had ADHD and could hardly focus on school work and stopping Scott from dying let alone processing the fact that Jackson wanted to go public. With him.

“You’re calling me a dumbfuck, you’re the one who’s turning down Jackson Whittemore, the whole school would kill to be you”

“Oh yes, your just so fucking great, I should be honoured to be in your presence” Stiles snipped back, and no it wasn't helpful but it was natural and he just did not have a filter in his brain.

“Fuck you Stilinski, you might be too stupid to want me but someone will be more than happy to capitalize on your idioticness” 

“Right, first off, idioticness is so not a word dumbfuck, secondly I do want you”

Jackson froze, mouth open just a tad and then he was crushing Stiles in a hug.

“I can’t date you if I’m dead because you killed me retard” Stiles wheezed out “I think you might be a tad bipolar” he finished, mouth against Jacksons shoulder.

Leaning back in his chair, Stiles tapped his pencil against the desk and glanced around the room. Lydia smiled at him, naturally finished first and Scott was sweating over his papers and Stiles had to laugh at how he could stare down hunters, bear like monsters and demon wolfs but freak over a high school test.  
Jackson was scribbling down on the test in front of him but he stopped and turned to glare at Stiles who smiled back at the jock, who rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the hint of a smile. Cocking his head he couldn't help but wonder what Jackson would say if he knew he was writing about him.

Looking down at the paper Stiles wrote in big letters, AT LEAST JACKSON HAS A NICE TIGHT ASS AND A GOOD LOOKING COCK. And it was good looking, Stiles had seen cocks on the net and in the locker rooms and some were just plain scary, but like the rest of him Jacksons was prefect. 

Which is why Stiles was still surprised that Jackson has like a billion issues. He was in fact quite sure as he finished sketching a masterpiece of Jacksons best assets that the jocks issues had issues. 

For instance, Jackson was so insecure it was almost funny (was funny, because Stiles might be his boyfriend but that didn't mean he couldn't laugh at him – at least in secret, because Jackson might be a pushover but he still had claws)

The Whittemore's had found out about him and Jackson in the most awkward way possible, it wasn't as they as were banging like animals, or even as they were making out under a tree after Stiles stole Jacksons stupid book that was taking all his attention. No it had to be as they were lying on the couch in the lounge while his parents were meant to be away on yet another fund-raiser somewhere. 

Jackson had been lying against Stiles chest in just his white jockstrap, which was Stiles favourite outfit for him, with his hair just tickling the bottom of Stiles chin as they were watching some stupid movie with far too many explosions and boobs and apparently Jackson had been so tuned out or relaxed or whatever that he hadn't heard his parents car pull out or the key in the lock until Mrs Whittemore had gasped.

What happened next so quick Stiles actually got a headache because Jackson was up and out of the room, in fact the house before anyone had said anything, leaving Stiles with the enjoyable job of explaining why the same loser their son had gotten a restraining order against was now cuddling their son and actually once he'd got dressed and started talking to them he discovered that for rich, out of touch assholes, the Whittemore's weren't too bad and they were so tired of Jackson seemingly resenting them.  
Mr Whittemore had driven him home, which then lead to awkward silence between Mr Whittemore and his father and Stiles had attempted to sneak off but was stopped by his father who made him say Thanks (again) to Mr Whittemore.

3 Days later it Jackson took to resurface, well, get dumped at Stiles window by Danny who was sick of Jackson. Stiles had waited till he manhandled with Danny's help the stupid werewolf into his room before yelling at him – complete with arm waving, eye rolls and hair pulling while Jackson tried to defend his disappearance and how his parents wouldn’t want him anymore, because they didn't have to want him.

The silence in the jeep was broken when Jackson finally looked up from his hands “If they tell me to get lost, can I. . . Can I maybe. . .” and if it hadn't been for look of incredible saddness behind his blues eyes Stiles would of made a smart ass comment.

“They're your parents, of course they won't tell you to get lost”

“Not all of us have parents that have to love us" Jackson spat "If they do decide I'm not they want then well, I'm almost 18 so it'll only be a little while that I won't have any money so you don't have to worry”

The jeep came to a stop and Stiles stared across the dash. 

“Why does your money situation have any bearing on anything right now?”  
Jackson looked confused and swallowed before he spoke “Well, dumb ass do I have to spell it out for you, if they cut me off then I won't be able to afford anything will I” and with that Jackson stared blankly out the window as what he said twirled around in Stiles brain. 

Actually Stiles thought as he glanced up the clock - which must be broken given it had only moved 5 minutes in the last hour - the thought still made him angry, which would explain why all the werewolves turned and looked at him in confusion which Lydia then noticed and also gave him a questioning glance before returning her attention to her nails.  
Scott looked concerned and went to whisper something when the Coach coughed loudly and stared sternly at him and Jackson also looked worried so Stiles flashed a small smile that seemed to calm him and Scott down.

Yes, his one and only Jackson had been convinced that the glue that held their relationship together was his money – after all what could Stiles possibly see in Jackson / what could Jackson give Stiles that Scott, Derek or anyone else for that matter couldn't except fancy gifts and for that matter, Jackson kind of sucked hard at emotions so how would Stiles know that Jackson cared if he couldn't show it.

Stiles had been insulted, and hurt and offended not only on his behalf but also Danny's because Jackson was worried it was the same way that his friendship with Danny worked, Danny tolerated Jackson because Jackson could afford the good beer, the best clubs and best aftershave. After all why would people put up with a douche like him.  
It was a fair question, to be honest but the truth is Stiles isn't sure why Danny is best friends with Jackson or why he fell in love with the school jackass but it wasn't because of his money.

So once Stiles was finished telling Jackson that the next time he implied his money was his most like able feature that Stiles was going to smash in his face with his baseball bat. Jackson had nodded quietly and let Stiles drive him home where he was almost mauled to death by his parents who tried to explain that they weren't worried about having grandkids (yet - Jackson could always continue the family tradition of adopting) and that they just wanted him to be happy and they didn't need a photo prefect family with a star jock son and his prefect blonde girlfriend (although could Stiles perhaps wear something a bit nicer when they have family photos and does the sheriff have a suit? - which hello? Rude! Stiles was right there and he was the one who brought back their prick of a son)

But anyway Stiles really hopes this marks the start of an improvement in the Whittemore family relationship.

All his father, the sheriff had to say was “See, Jackson dresses smart maybe he could teach you a thing about dress sense and you could teach him a thing about being a decent human being”

“Werewolf dad”

“I thought he was a lizard”

“He was, but now he's cuddly and not slimy or scaly”

“I can hear you” Jackson called out from downstairs

Stiles loved werewolf hearing because it meant he could drive Jackson wild with his teasing whispers, such as “I wanna see your blue eyes staring up at me as you swallow my juice you dirty dawg”

Slouching in his chair he tried to ignore the growth in his pants as he suddenly realized Jackson's cheeks had gone bright red and both Kira and Malia where giggling as Scott looked decidedly sick and cursed at the discovery that he'd actually had whispered it. Grimacing he whispered “Sorry Jackson”

Jackson did a face palm at the desk and looked pained and yeah, Jackson was going to kill him later.

So in conclusion he wrote, dating Jackson isn't for the faint of heart but it has its rewards. Sometimes. Mostly. Hopefully he'll still buy Stiles curly fries after school.


End file.
